


Doppelgängers

by spacedust719



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Undrafted (2016)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Doppelganger, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: Reader is dating Dr. Tim Murphy. She goes out to celebrate a friend’s birthday. Tim comes to join her at the bar. Does he really though?





	1. So not Tim Murphy?

Tonight was the night of your best friend’s 30th birthday. She wasn’t exactly thrilled about it so was planning on getting very drunk. She was very insistent that everyone attending needed to as well. You had just finished your makeup and curled against Tim on the couch. You had another 20 minutes before you needed to leave. 

You rested your head on Tim’s shoulder, “I could stay here and watch nature documentaries with you.”

Tim kissed the top of your head, “are you mocking me or being serious?”

“I’m being serious.” You turned your head, placed your chin on his shoulder instead. “Then we can cuddle, or bone.”

Tim chuckled, “bone?”

You nodded, “you’re a bone expert.”

Tim slowly closed his eyes, “I have a PhD in it.” Tim ran his fingers up your thigh, “maybe I’ll have to interrupt the party with an emergency. A sudden bone emergency.”

You smiled at that prospect. You moved your head slightly to kiss Tim. This evolved into making out. As you left you really hoped he would come interrupt the party.

  
  


+++++++

The room feels the slightest bit crooked when you stand. It’s been awhile since you’ve gone out and had 6 drinks. College you would be embarrassed at how you are handling your alcohol, or rather not handling it. Look off to the side as you walk to the bar to help carry another round, you see something you can do to make college you proud. Tim. He came. You decide to make him come in the bathroom. You apologize to your friend. She sees Tim, laughs, and tells you to have fun. 

Tim is sitting at the end of a group of guys. You didn’t see him come in. You had noticed the guys sitting there. Some of your group had been picking out which ones they found most attractive. You stand in front of Tim and extend your hand. The slightest bit of confusion crosses his face before he takes your hand. You lead him into the men’s room. 

Once inside, you push him against the wall then eagerly kiss him. He grabs onto you tightly. He fists your hair as you slide your tongue into his mouth. That’s new. You like it. You move to his neck. Sucking from his collarbone to below his ears. Tim starts spewing expletives. You can feel him growing hard against you quickly. He must have a kink you didn’t know about. He moans loud as you nip at his earlobe.

You kiss down his neck again. Between kisses you say, “you’re so verbal.”

Tim whines a little as you grind your hips against him, “yeah, my mouth gets me in trouble sometimes.”

You pause for a second. You know Tim is sassy and sarcastic. It’s one of the things you love about him. He knows how to reign it in though. This comment surprised you. Tim rubs against you and regains your concentration. “I like it.”

Tim grabs your hair again and attaches his mouth to your favorite spot on your neck. He pulls back, “you’re so fucking hot.”

You grab the front of his shirt and pulled him from the wall. You guide him into a stall, locking the door behind you. Tim just stands there for a second. You unbutton his jeans and pull them down along with his boxer briefs.

“Sit.” 

Tim immediately does so. You slide your underwear off before you straddle him and go to town.

You grab your underwear off the floor to hide in your purse when you have it again. There is a small black tube on the ground.You pick it up and look at it. It says iSplack. You’ve never seen this before. It looks like black lipstick.

“Is this lipstick?” You laugh and hold it out to Tim. “Why do you have this?”

Tim grabs it, “I had a baseball game earlier. I didn’t want to lose it.”

You back against the stall door, “what? You don’t play baseball.”

Tim opens his mouth, huffs out a little and tilts his head, “I’ve played my whole life. My team, the D-Backs are here for a tournament.”

A couple things flash before your eyes that were odd. Tim wasn’t wearing a belt. He usually just makes soft moans when you have sex. He rarely curses. You cover your mouth with your hands. Surely not. 

You gulp, “who the fuck are you?”

Tim laughs without any humor, “I didn’t realize that was a concern of yours. But I’m Murray, Pat Murray.”

You feel nauseous. It’s not from the alcohol. You pull your phone from your dress pocket. You make the screen light up and show it to Pat. “So not Tim Murphy? My boyfriend.”

Pat grabs the phone from you to examine it closer, “fuck.”

“Yeah.” You slide down the door to the ground. “Fuck.”

++++++++

Tim is in bed when you get home. As soon as you see him, you start balling again. The entire Uber ride home you were crying. The driver kept asking if you were okay. You are definitely not. You can’t get yourself you crawl into bed with Tim after what you did. You curl up into a ball on the ground. 

Tim hears you. He gets out of bed, sits down next to you, and tries to pull your head into his lap.

You move away from his touch, “no!” You feel like you don’t deserve his comfort. Tim asks you what’s wrong but you can’t get the words out. The tears aren’t helping. You finally get your phone out. You took a picture of Pat to show Tim. He’s confused. 

You choked back tears, “Pat Murray. He looks like you.”

Tim puts a hand on his chest in surprise, “he does! Did you think he was me?”

You nod.

Tim puts the phone down, starting to connect the dots. “How much did you think he was me?”

Fresh tears come. Tim puts his arm around your shoulders, holding you tight against him. You finally say, “a lot.”

Tim takes a deep breath, “it’s not unheard of. I think I read there are theoretically 6 other people on the planet that look exactly like you.”

You sniffle, “I’m so so so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?”

Tim, “yes, I can. I think I need to see this man in person. Did you get any other information about him?”

You take your phone and unlock it, “I have his phone number. I thought maybe you’d want to talk to him. Or I’d ask him to talk to you so you knew I really did think it was you.”

Tim ran his hand up and down your arm, “I’ll talk to him. I believe you though. I’m curious if there are other doppelgangers of me nearby.”

“I promise I won’t sleep with any more of them.”

Tim almost wanted to laugh, “yes. I would prefer that.”

++++++++

Tim and you traveled into the suburbs to watch Pat play baseball. You weren’t sure what part was weirder to you. That you were sitting in some stands watching the man you accidentally cheated with with your boyfriend, or that said boyfriend was genuinely curious to meet the man you cheated with. 

Tim had called Pat. You were surprised at how civil Tim’s end of the conversation was. So here you were. Watching Tim watch his unrelated twin play baseball. 

Tim was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, fingers laced together, “this is like watching all my inner rage take human form and play baseball.”

Pat walked up to you guys after the game. He took off his hat and scratched his head, “this is so fucking weird. Oh hey, Zapata.”

One of Pat’s teammates walked up from behind Tim. He hit Pat’s shoulder with his hat. He started to say something before turning to look at you then Tim. His eyebrows were almost touching. He looked back at Pat, to Tim, to Pat, then to Tim again, “oh hell no. There’s two.” Zapata walked off to the rest of the team before he even said whatever he came over for.

Tim laughed, “yeah, so basically this is genes running out of options. It’s like a Rubik’s cube. There are a lot of variations. Eventually you end up in the same patterns. It’s a very large Rubik’s cube.”

Pat smiles, points to Tim while he looks at you, “you picked the right one of us. Pat looked back at Tim, “if you ever need a stand in or something. Let me know. NOT with her though. I won’t do that again.”

You grabbed Tim’s hand. Tim smirked, “yeah. I can fill in for you too. I think I can strike out and scream.” Tim’s face changes into a playful smile, “just kidding man. That last hit was really good. My family has Yankee’s season tickets. We should go sometime.”

Pat’s mouth hangs open. The last thing he expected was the boyfriend of his bathroom tryst to invite him to a Yankees’ game. “Yeah. I’d love that. I think you may be my new best friend.”

Tim put his arm around you, “maybe we can find Y/N’s doppelganger and we’ll all hang out.”

You could see all of Pat’s teammates watching the three of you. A blonde with a British accent wasn’t exactly quiet when he asked, “are their cocks the same?” The team laughed. Pat looked like he could scream again. 

You turned towards the dugout. You pointed to Tim, “his is bigger.”

Pat shrugged and Tim looked proud.


	2. The Twins

Somehow the weirdest moment of your life keeps getting weirder. About a month ago, you had attended your friend's birthday party. You ran into your loving boyfriend Tim Murphy’s doppelganger Pat Murray. Unfortunately, you did not realize this until after you had sex with Pat in the bathroom of the bar. Tim’s fascination with the scientific aspect extinguished any anger he could have had about you sleeping with someone else.   
As for the weirder part, Tim and Pat have become friends. You would be at home with Tim and he’ll start laughing at his phone. He’ll show you a text that Pat sent. Pat has a niece that is really into dinosaurs. Tim invited the two of them down to come with him to the museum one day. Tim showed her around the staff only areas, letting her see some of what he’s working on. She said getting to touch a dinosaur bone was her favorite part of the whole day. Your favorite part of the day was when she came to the apartment before hand and met Tim. Her face when she saw him may have been the greatest thing you’ve ever seen. It was like you could watch all the emotions you’ve had about the situation cross her face. Almost all of them. She didn’t have anything to feel guilty about. 

Pat is always just the slightest bit awkward around you. Everything will be fine and the 3 of you will be having fun. Then it’s like you can tell the moment he starts to think about how he slept with his new friend’s girlfriend. 

Today Pat came into town to go to a Yankees game with Tim and you. The lady in the seat next to Pat asks if the boys are twins. It’s not the first time someone has asked this or commented about it. Before either can answer, the woman assumes as much and asks, “How did your mom tell you apart?”  
Tim smirks, “It was easier for her than you might think.” Pat cracks up. You rest your head against your hand trying not to laugh at Tim’s dumb joke. Adding to Pat’s chagrin, Tim starts making up a story about a time they tricked their parents. About halfway through you realize he’s telling a story about Fred and George from Harry Potter. The lady completely buys it. Tim winks when he looks your way. 

In the middle of the night, you wake up on the couch. Tim, Pat, and you had been out in the living room talking after getting home from the baseball game. The last night you remember was repositioning to be more comfortable against Tim’s side.   
You hear rustling in the kitchen. One of the boys is in there. Earlier, Tim was in a navy t-shirt and Pat was in a black one. This doesn’t help you determine which one is in your kitchen. The only light is streaming in from the street. Once they place their hands on their hips, you know it’s Pat.   
You knock on the wall as you walk into the kitchen so you don’t startle Pat. He’s reading something on the fridge. It’s a letter saying a paper Tim wrote was going to be published in his favorite scientific journal.  
Pat turns his head towards you. He flicks the letter, “so your boy is like really smart?”  
You smile proudly, “yes. He is.”  
Pat frowns at the letter, “I feel like I should apologize to my parents for not getting a doctorate.”  
You shake your head at him as you turn on the light, “you’re not actual his twin or a clone.”  
“That we know of.” Pat gives you a half smile.  
You laugh, “right.” You briefly wondered if they were clones if you could find more of them.  
Pat fully turns around to face you, “so you said…” He trails off.  
You raise your eyebrows, “what?”  
“You told my team Tim was bigger.”  
You mostly said that has a joke and to boost the ego of your boyfriend. You quickly draw in breath, “I don’t think we should talk about this.”  
You didn’t hear Tim approach behind you. He wraps his arms around your waist and kisses your neck. “I want to know.”  
You hum and tilt your head to give him better access. He doesn’t kiss your neck again. He’s waiting for an answer. You don’t really know how to answer so you just make an unsure noise.  
Tim moves to stand by your side, “If you aren’t comfortable saying, that’s fine.”  
You look at Pat then to Tim. “I couldn’t really tell a difference about that.”  
Tim ran his hand down your arm, watching his fingers brush your skin, “was there something you liked more with Pat?”  
Pat mumbled something under his breath. He then spoke loud enough for you to hear, “I should go back to bed.”  
“It’s fine.” Tim tore his eyes from you to look at Pat. His voice was more commanding when he spoke to Pat, “don’t.”  
Tim looked back to you with lust in his eyes. Surely he wasn’t suggesting what you thought. You couldn’t get the full question out. Just the word, “what?”  
Tim whispered his idea to you, asking for your consent. You squeezed your thighs together as you looked up at Pat. You nodded. Tim turned you by your hips and backed you against the counter. He kissed you firmly.   
Tim kept his hips against yours and looked over at Pat, “show me.”  
Pat’s mouth dropped open. He opened and closed it a few times, “what the fuc… are you for real?”  
Tim steps to your side so he can put his arm around your shoulders while looking at Pat, “she’s good with it. I’m good with it. Are you?”  
Pat’s mouth is still open. Wrinkles form between his eyebrows. He lets out a huff of air. “You guys are my friends now. I know we met under the weirdest fucking condition ever.” Pat clearly looks torn between wanting to and not wanting to make things awkward. Pat looks adorably perplexed about this you can’t help but smile. Tim is also smiling as he pats your hip lightly, moving you in Pat’s direction.  
You walk up to Pat and run a finger down his chest, “what are you game for Patrick?”  
Pat looks down at your hand, now resting at the waistband of his sweatpants, “you want this?”  
You smile, “definitely.”  
Pat looks over your shoulder to Tim, “you’re good with this?”  
Tim waves his hands out in front of him, “I should be more specific. I think we should have a threesome. She does too.”  
“Uhhh” Pat looks like his brain broke for a second, “well I guess I’ve masturbated before.”  
You try not to laugh at his and ruin the mood. Tim starts to speak but stops himself. You look back and smile at your boyfriend, “you really want to explain science stuff right now, don’t you?”  
Tim grimaces for a second, “yes but it’s not the time.”  
You smirk, “it’s really not.”  
Pat swallows hard, “fuck it. Let’s do it.”  
Tim speaks again, “I would like to perform an experiment. Figure something out.”  
You shake your head, “we JUST talked about this.”  
Tim holds up hand to you, “just bare with me…”  
Pat interrupts, “who’s touching who? The more I think about it, I’m game for whatever.”  
Tim smiles at that, “this is my proposal for the start.”  
Pat leans against the counter with his arms crossed facing Tim. You move next to Pat to listen to Tim’s game plan. You hadn’t ever thought Tim would want to have a threesome but of course he’s going about it as an experiment.  
“Pat and I take turns kissing you while you have your eyes shut. Pat, you can’t touch her bare skin during this part with the palm of your hand.” Tim holds up his hands to show Pat the scars on his palms. Tim looks at you, suddenly distracted, “how did you not notice that?”  
You scrunch up your face, “there was a lot of alcohol. I really wanted in your pants.”  
Tim laughs a little at that, “okay. Close your eyes, love.”  
Pat moves to stand next to Tim as you close your eyes. One of them comes up and lifts your chin with a finger to kiss you. Tim does this a lot so you instantly know it’s him. You smile and lean in to kiss him again. “Hi, Tim.” Tim steps back.  
You feel someone press against you, one hand on the counter, the other in your hair, and they instantly swipe their tongue against your lips to get access to your mouth. You gulp, “that’s Pat.” Pat smiles and steps back again.   
“Y/N? You still good, love?” Tim asks. After you answer affirmatively he asks Pat. He also says yes.  
Pat walks up to try and kiss you lightly. He forgets what Tim said and puts his palm against your arm. You giggle, “Pat.”  
You hear the guys whispering but don’t catch most of the words. You hear “wait let me again.”  
One of them approaches you again. He puts his foot between your feet, leans against you, and kisses you hard. He bites your lip as he pulls away. The tongue seemed Tim like, but overall it seemed more Pat like. You guess Pat.  
Tim chuckles, “nope. I think I get that Pat is a little more rough with you. We should move into the bedroom now.”

Tim goes into the bathroom off your bedroom. He calls out to you, “babe do we still have any condoms left?” You’d been on birth control for a while. Both you and Tim have clean bills of health so you had stopped using them a while ago.  
You really weren’t sure if there were any, “maybe?”  
Tim comes out holding some, “I found two.” He hands one to Pat and keeps the other.   
You eye it as he walks past you, “what are you doing with one?”  
Tim stands in front of Pat, “well.” Tim places a hand on Pat’s forearm. Pat looks down at it, then back up to make eye contact with Tim. Pat leans forward and kisses Tim. Pat grabs onto Tim roughly like he previously has done to you. Tim grabs onto Pat’s shoulders and waist as he kisses back with a surprising amount of passion. Your jaw drops and you have to sit down on the bed. You involuntarily clench your thighs together.  
Pat pulls away and looks at you, “I think she likes it, man.”  
Tim steps to be in front of you at the end of the bed. He leans down kisses you. You cup his face and fall back onto the bed. Tim follows your lips and lays on top of you. You push Tim off for a second so you can move back and put your head on the pillows. Tim crawls up to meet you and kisses you more.   
Pat walks around to the side of the bed and gets on. He starts kissing your neck. Pat runs his hand up your shirt. Tim notices this and lifts off you. Tim puts his hand up the other side of your shirt. You get the hint and sit up so you can take off your shirt. Tim takes his shirt off as Pat unhooks your bra. You lay back down. Tim kisses down your neck as Pat removes his shirt. Pat immediately takes one of your breasts into his mouth. Tim moves down to the other one. You card a hand into both of their hair. You wonder if you’ve died because this might be what heaven is.  
Tim starts kissing down your stomach. He unbuttons your jeans and pulls them down along with your underwear. Tim opens your folds with his tongue. He starts to work on your clit, alternating between flicking and sucking it. He moves down to lick at your entrance. Pat is kissing you while Tim goes down on you, or so he is trying to. You keep breaking the kisses to moan. Tim is excessively good with his mouth. You can feel the warm sensation building in your loins.  
Tim lifts his head, “Pat, I could use your hand.” Pat moves his hand from your breast to rub clit as Tim resumes his work with his tongue. The combination of the two quickly pushes you over the edge. You breath heavy. Tim wipes his mouth as he slides off the end of the bed. He walks into the bathroom again. You hear him rustling in the drawer as your breathing normalizes.   
You can feel Pat’s erection against your hip. You reach over and snap the band of his sweatpants, “off Murrary.” You call out to Tim, “you too Tim. I want you naked when you come back out here.”  
Tim comes out sans any clothing as you had requested. Pat is watching him closely.  
Pat jerks his head back, “come here.”  
Tim walks over to the edge of the bed by Pat. You watch from the middle of the mattress as Pat takes Tim’s dick in his hand. Pat increases his speed when Tim groans softly and his head lulls back. Pat smiles, “It feels like mine. Same size. I think mine curves up a slight bit more.”  
Tim reaches down to slightly lift Pat’s cock. He uses some of the precum to to stroke down the shaft. Tim looks intrigued, “you do curve a little bit.” Tim wiggles the bottle of lube in his other hand, “thoughts?”  
Watching the two men stroke each other has definitely gotten you in the mood for more, but now you are slightly wondering if you’re going to be involved in the next part of Tim’s plan. Though, watching has a lot of potential for greatness as well.  
Pat shrugs, “I’ve taken a dick.” You snap your head to Pat, surprised at this revelation. “It was a silicone one my girlfriend at the time was wearing but I’m game for yours.”  
You wonder if this conversation alone is going to get you off again.  
Tim points his thumb at you, “She’s played with my taint and general area, but no penetration.”  
Pat looks at the bottle, “it’s been a while. I need.”  
Tim cuts him off, “I got ya.” In yet another item on the list of surprises tonight, Tim slaps Pat’s ass. “Ass up. Keep Y/N entertained.”   
Pat shuffles so he’s over you. He’s propped up on his elbows and knees with Tim behind him. Pat lazily makes out with you. His lips stutter as Tim squeezes some of the cool lube onto his backside. Pat moans into your mouth when Tim inserts the first finger. Pat gives up on kissing you when Tim starts pumping his finger. Pat whimpers then curses as Tim inserts another finger.   
Pat shifts his weight to one arm, “I’ll do the same motions to you that he’s doing to me. That way you know what’s going on.” Pat slides two fingers into you. He starts pumping his fingers at the same rate as Pat. Pat curves this fingers then stops. Pat groans deeply. You see Tim smirking behind Pat. You reach down to work on Pat’s dick. It only takes a few pumps of your hand and Tim’s ministrations on his prostate for Pat to cum on your stomach. Pat collapses next to you.  
Tim goes to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. He comes back out to find Pat going down on you. Tim smiles at you and carefully cleans you off. He places a chaste kiss on your lips. It makes you giggle how sweet and tender he’s being given the situation.  
That sweetness stops when he asks you to switch him places. Tim moves under Pat. Pat hovers over Tim for a second before Tim grabs the back of Pat’s head and pulls it to his mouth. They kiss and grope at each other like neither of them had been touched for years. You get distracted watching for a moment before getting a clean damp washcloth from the bathroom. When you come back into the bedroom, you are pretty sure neither of them noticed you left. Pat does notice when you run the cloth between his cheeks. You want to make sure he’s clean for what you plan to do. Pat lifts his hips from grinding against Tim when you kiss one of his cheeks. Pat is on his hands and knees over Tim. The instant you press your tongue against Pat, his head collapses against Tim’s chest. Tim laughs and starts playing with Pat’s hair. You continue working on Pat. Pat is making high pitched whimpering noises.   
Tim looks over Pat at you, “I don’t know what is it that you’re doing to him right now love, but you’re doing it to me sometime.”  
Pat is rock hard again. He’s stretched out. After your saliva provided enough lubrication you worked on him with your fingers as well. Tim switched places with you again. Pat and Tim both slide on their condoms. Tim lubes his up. Pat settles between your legs. He rubs the head of his cock between your slick folds a few times before sliding into you. Pat starts to slowly thrust. Pat moves your legs up his waist so he can spread his own legs. Pat stops while Tim slides into him extra slowly. Pat moans as he spreads open around Tim. Tim coos softly till he’s completely in.   
Tim smiles, “everyone good.”  
Pat lets out a breathy, “yeah.” He swallows hard, “feels great. You both do.”  
Tim looks to you, “you good, love?”  
“Lovely, I could go for some movement though.”  
Tim laughs lightly, “as you wish.”  
Tim sets the pace. You recognize the look on Tim’s face from when he’s lecturing and feels really confident. Only Tim’s pupils aren't fully dilated or lusty when he’s teaching. Tim places his hands on yours which are on Pat’s hips.   
Pat is powerless between the two of you. Between Tim’s hard thrusts and you grinding your hips against Pat with each trust, Pat yells “fuck” and cum again quickly. Tim slides out so Pat can pull out of you. Tim throws his condom to the side. Pat lays on his back next to you rubbing his hands over his face.  
Tim positions himself between your legs, “Pat, you feel great and all, but this” Tim slides himself into you, “this is the best physical feeling on earth.” Tim thrusts into you slow and deep while he kisses the sensitive spot on your neck. You wrap your arms around Tim’s shoulders to keep him against you. Everything has been like the best dream ever come to life, but you missed the sensation of Tim’s skin against yours. It felt different than Pat’s. Both men are soft, but contact with Tim gives you a tingly feeling. Tim moved a hand between your bodies so he could rub at your clit.   
Tim spoke against your lips, “cum with me, love.” Tim was able to hold off his own release just long enough for you to reach yours. Your hips jerked against his. You felt the warm liquid against your walls.   
Tim slumped against you, resting his head on your shoulder. Tim was silent for a moment.   
Tim took a deep breath, “there’s another home game in two Sundays.”  
Pat laughed, “I’m game.”  
You sighed pleasantly, “me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself...


End file.
